Understanding
by Nothingcompares2u
Summary: Donna's cousin Jackie moves in with the Pinciotti's after her father gets thrown into prison and her mother abandons her. AU
1. I Never Dreamed You'd Leave in Summer

Title from a Stevie Wonder song  
I own nothing No really.

**Chapter 1-I Never Dreamed You'd Leave in Summer**

_Jackie Burkhardt stood in the doorway of the home she'd lived in for almost 17 years. Of course it wasn't the same anymore. Once it was beautiful and elegant and people would always comment on how lovely it must be for such a pretty girl to live in such a pretty home. She always smiled and told them it was perfect._

_Okay maybe that wasn't entirely true but at least she was at home where she knew she belonged. Now she didn't belong anywhere.  
Jackie Burkhardt knew what feeling alone was like but not on this level. With her father in prison and her mom disappearing almost instantly Jackie had to accept that she had no longer had a home._

_She felt her body begging for some release of everything she had been building up inside. Well, too bad. Jackie Burkhardt did not cry._

_She's not stupid, of course she realized there was no more mansion or servants. No more money to do whatever she pleased._

_She'd get through it. Alone, if necessary._

_Hopefully, she wished as she pulled the door closed behind her, she wouldn't be alone for much longer._

"Bob that's horrible" Kitty said while on the phone in the kitchen "That poor girl. Of course we'll be there. Tomorrow? Okay, bye" Finishing the call Kitty joined her family at the dinner table.

"Well, Bob just had the worst news." Kitty shared.  
"Mom I don't care how sad he is I am not going into his hot tub with him" Eric joked. Before catching a disapproving glare from Red.

"No, no, he just told me that his sister's husband got thrown into prison for bribery and she ran off leaving her teenage daughter alone"

"The one from California?" Eric asked suddenly involved in the conversation. "She just left her alone?"

"Man, that sucks" Hyde muttered shaking his head.

"I know the girls not even 17 yet and they just abandoned her" Kitty said still astonished.

"Hey Hyde sounds like a match made in heaven" Eric resumed his teasing.

"Shut up Forman"

"Anyways, Bob invited us to a barbeque tomorrow to welcome her she's going to move in with them for a while" Kitty finished.

"Well, let's see my hot girlfriend and food, yeah I'll be there. Plus a cousin of Donna's is a…." he was cut off by the sound of the sliding door opening with Donna suddenly crying out.

"My horrible cousin is coming to live with us!"


	2. Invinceable

-1Disclaimer; Title is from a Pat Benetar song.  
I own nothing. No really

**Chapter 2**

45 minutes later Donna sat in the circle with all her friends. This was exactly what she needed. She had been going on and on about how awful her cousin Jackie was. When it became obvious the venting may go on longer than they could handle Hyde took it upon him self to get the circle necessities prepared. Finally she had mellowed as did everyone else.  
"Hey guys" she said in a sweeter voice. "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier" she giggled  
"It's cool man" Hyde assured her. "Just don't let it happen again"

"So Donna is your cousin hot?" Kelso asked as expected.

"God Kelso that's all you care about" she gave him an annoyed look.

"Well yeah" he admitted. "Plus if we hook up I can take her off your hands if she's bugging you"

"He has a point" she admitted. "Plus she'd probably be into you. I can see her liking your type"

"Well that definitely says something" Hyde commented laughing. "All I know is she better not come here thinking she's still got servants and daddy's money to get her whatever she wants"

"Hey, come on Donna you said yourself you haven't seen her in years" Eric pointed out. "Maybe you should give her a chance"

"I doubt she's any different from that snotty little kid who spent my whole California vacation calling me poor and not girly enough to play with her toys" Donna whined believing nothing about Jackie Burkhardt could be different.

Jackie reached Donna's room and took a deep breath before entering with her best smile.

"Donna" she exclaimed hugging her.

"Jackie, hi" Donna's returned with less enthusiasm than Jackie had hoped for.

"So this is where your dad told me I'd be staying" Jackie didn't know how to respond, since Donna obviously didn't want her there. "Sorry to intrude"

"Hey I'll get used to it" Donna's attempt at being hospitable wasn't felt by Jackie who in return became defensive herself.

"Yeah well it's such a small space to begin with, now with two of us I can't imagine how we'll survive"

"Maybe we should just stay out of each others way" Donna suggested glaring at Jackie who was looking up at her 

"That's actually a really good idea" Jackie glared right back.

"Girls, the kids are here with Red and Kitty" Bob called them down and Jackie followed Donna in silence the whole way to the backyard.

Jackie kept her cool as she walked out to face all eyes on her. Donna's tone remained the same as she introduced Jackie to everyone. "Jackie this is Kitty and Red they live next door.  
"Oh you sweet girl, if you need anything just come by" Kitty pulled her into a hug and Jackie went from startled to touched by the woman's gesture. 

"These are my friends" Donna's moved on "This is Fez, Kelso, Hyde, and my boyfriend Eric"

Jackie displayed her smile confidently and sat with everyone who began to talk comfortably amongst them selves.

"So Jackie, what's California like?" Eric made the move to include Jackie in the conversation.

"Oh it's crowded, but its fun. Luckily I don't have to suffer with the heat this summer" she tried to be grateful for something.   
"Yeah but you have the beach" Eric pointed out  
"Yeah that must be bad ass did you party at the beach all the time" The one called Kelso asked.

"I guess I did spend a lot of time there" she felt sadness coming thinking about California.  
"Well, we go to the lake a lot during the summer" Donna tried to make her feel better. "It's not the beach but it's fun"

"I'm sure it will be' Jackie appreciated her effort.

Donna was getting a plate of food when Eric came up behind her.  
"See I told you" Eric said behind her  
"Okay , maybe I was wrong but I'm not gonna let my guard down so quick" Donna stated. Eric gave her a disappointed look" What, she could be faking it"

Jackie was observing her cousins friends. They seemed nice. The foreign guy was a little creepy seemed harmless. Hyde was very quiet but not in the shy way, in the I'm too cool" way. She had a feeling he didn't like already. He seemed like the kind of guy who hated everyone until they gave him a reason to feel otherwise. She was nervous enough with out his expressionless face, and eyes hidden by sunglasses. The one they called Kelso was obviously the dumb one, if only he'd stop staring at her.

"Kelso can you back off of my cousin please?" Donna yelled at Kelso.

"Big D" his attempt at being discreet was miserable "What about our plan?"

"What plan?" Jackie's ears perked up and she noticed Donna's sudden discomfort.

"Oh nothing it was just a joke" Donna tried to avoid this topic completely.

"What joke?" Jackie asked in a frighteningly sweet tone.

"It's just, yesterday, after I told them you were coming, Kelso said he'd take you off my hands but he was just joking" Donna rushed hoping she would believe her.

"Hey don't worry about it Donna" Jackie stood to go back inside. "I'm good at being invisible. Besides it saves me having to come up with an excuse to leave. I'm so relieved I don't have to act anymore. You must be too"

"Excuse me?" Donna was insulted which made her forget that she may have hurt Jackie's feelings.

"Yeah , it's bad enough I'm living here now. But I don't have to completely lower my standards" she smiled the entire time she insulted Donna and her friends.  
While walking away she recalled the shocked look on their faces. Except for the quiet one of course. His expression remained the same but she knew he definitely noticed her now.


	3. Hitchin A Ride

-1**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer; Title is from Green Day  
I own nothing. No really

After about one week of the silent treatment from Jackie, Donna realized what a jerk she had been. Of course Jackie was going to be defensive, she was going through a rough time, and she didn't need to worry about anyone making her feel worse. Jackie was just getting out of the shower when she returned to the room. It was a surprise to see Donna there because usually she woke up left for the basement and didn't return till very late.  
"Oh hey" Jackie said not looking directly at her.

"Hey Jackie you busy today?" Donna asked sounding overly friendly.

"Oh yes I've got a full schedule of events planned" she replied sarcastically

"Well we're going to the lake for the day" Donna asked nervously "Do you wanna join us"

"No thanks" Jackie scoffed. "I'll pass"

"Look Jackie I'm sorry about the other day. I really am"

"What did your dad tell you to come up and say this because I'm fine" Jackie insisted.

"No I really am sorry. I said some things based on the last time I saw you which was years ago. It wasn't fair. We were little kids then"

Jackie examined her face looking for any insincerity, she didn't want to be anywhere she wasn't wanted. But, Donna seemed like she really meant what she said.  
"Well, I was little. You, not so much" Jackie smiled a bit easing the tension.

Donna laughed feeling relief "So you'll come?"

"Yeah just give me a few minutes"  
"Okay meet us in the Forman's driveway" she left to go back with the others.  
Jackie smiled the entire time she got her things together. She had hoped she wouldn't have to spend the entire summer alone and now things were looking up.

"Hey Jackie are you squished?" Donna asked from the front seat.  
"No I'm good" She smiled. She was put in the middle of the back seat with Kelso to her right and Hyde to her left. Kelso kept leering at her and she was becoming annoyed. Hyde just stared at the window quiet as always. She had to admit he was kind of interesting.  
"So Jackie I'd better warn you. There's gonna be a lot of girls that may be upset when I show up with you. But, that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make" Kelso assured her while putting his arm around her shoulders  
She looked over her left shoulder at his hand that lay behind her on the seat. Rolling her eyes before smiling she looked back at him and said "Michael, it is Michael right" she noted his confused look as if no female ever forgot his name. "I wouldn't want you to sacrifice anything for me so soon in our relationship" she fought desperately not to laugh at her exaggeration. "You go ahead and have fun. I'll be okay"  
She turned away not wanting to laugh in his face.

Hearing a snicker from her other side she turned and thought she may have seen a grin from the reflection on the window.  
"Alright!" Kelso's outburst made her turn back to him and she realized he barely understood what she was talking about.

"Okay kids" Eric brought the car to a halt "We're here"

Almost every teen in Point Place spent most of the summer at the Lake. Jackie was used to the Pacific Ocean where she'd spent most of here time in the summer. But she never had friends like Donna had. She was stuck with girls on her cheer squad or snotty daughters of her parents friends. The lake wasn't much different than the beach in the sense that it was full of partying teenagers and Jackie liked partying.

Donna introduced Jackie to a few girls from school that seemed nice. Fez introduced Jackie to some girls who seemed not so nice, not to mention a bit skanky. More than few guys took it upon themselves to introduce themselves to Jackie.

Eventually Kelso and Fez disappeared in the crowd searching for girls. Eric and Donna stuck around but Jackie insisted they go off swimming by themselves, she knew they wanted to. The quiet one Hyde stayed behind. She had seen him earlier talking to a few people but he remained on the blanket with Jackie not saying a word just watching everyone else.  
"So don't you want to join them on their hunt" Jackie broke the ice hoping he didn't take her suggestion seriously.  
"Nah, if I haven't had them yet I don't want them" his blunt comment came with him still staring straight ahead.  
"Oh" Jackie sat up surprised by his crude comment but still curious. "So I guess that makes you the ladies man not Kelso"  
"That doesn't make me anything" he said very calmly.  
"Oh I know I didn't mean to say"  
"Jackie" he cut her off turning to look at her. "Don't worry its cool" then he looked back out towards the water.  
"So I don't get it" Jackie attempted another conversation. "You're not brothers are you?" referring to Eric.

"Not quite"

"But you live with him?" she continued.  
"Yeah" his vague answers weren't cutting it.  
"Why?"  
"Why do you live with Donna?" he turned to her and she pulled her head back a bit thinking.

_Well cause my parents don't give a shit about me _she thought._  
_Before she answered he continued with his answer. "Let's just say it's not much different than why you're here"  
After a minute or two of silence he reached for something in his jacket that lay next to him. Bringing out a fairly large sized joint he put it to his lips and sparked it up. She watched as he inhaled a big hit and held it for awhile. He let out a cloud that no one could miss.  
_Impressive_ she thought.  
"I don't know if you're interested or not but here" he handed it to her.  
_No way she'll take a hit _he thought watching her.  
"Well I guess there's a first for everything' she shrugged and put it between her lips.  
_Oh she's gonna choke _he was sure of it.  
Sucking the smoke in hard she held it for just as long as he had.  
When she exhaled her cloud was possibly bigger than the one he'd just released.  
"Oh I forgot that wasn't a first" she grinned at him knowing he had misjudged her.  
"Yeah no shit" he couldn't help but smile at the girl sitting beside him. There was definitely more than meets the eye.  
"Don't forget Steven I'm from California"

When she got home that night she and Donna were exhausted from being out in the sun all day. They took their showers and changed for bed right away  
"Did you have fun?" Donna asked.  
"Yeah, thanks for inviting me" she smiled and got into bed.  
"Jackie I really want you to know that I meant what I said. I know you're going through a rough time and it was unfair of me to bring up something that happened between two kids years ago"  
"Well to be fair, I was a horrible little child." Jackie laughed. "Don't worry Donna I'm not mad anymore. Friends?"  
"Friends" Donna agreed and turned out the lights.

As Jackie drifted off, the last thing she thought about was his smile. He actually smiled and at her. He was definitely an interesting character. He seemed so cool all the time. How'd he do that? Her parent's absence was making a mess out of her. What was his secret?


	4. Underneath the Stars

-1**Chapter 4**

Title: Underneath the Stars  
(from Mariah Carey)  
**  
**  
The fourth of July was the one of the guy's favorite holiday. Of course any guy would enjoy a day entirely devoted to eating and drinking all day till night falls and you can light stuff on fire. Of course every year Donna had to remind them that they can't light just anything on fire, it had to be designated firecrackers and maybe the occasionally m80.

This year was just like all the years before, with one exception. In the month since she had arrived there Jackie and Donna had grown very close, after their rocky start of course. Bob, along with Kitty, who immediately took a liking to Jackie, didn't doubt that Donna would come around and they would become good friends. However there was one friendship Jackie had developed that was a surprise to everyone.  
Jackie had begun to spend time in the basement daily with Eric and his friends, who eventually became Jackie's friends. She and Eric shared several burns together and respected each other for it. When Donna would be spending time with Eric alone, Jackie was kept company by the other three, who were each in their own way extremely funny and interesting. She adjusted to Fez's creepiness and was starting to not even notice. She learned to not be surprised at anything Kelso did or say. She was even able to completely zone him out when he hit on her. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was mostly interested in getting to know Hyde. Maybe because getting to know him was the most challenging. Or because of the mysterious way he had about him. It definitely wasn't because she liked him. Sure he was hot but that wasn't it.  
After joining many circles and watching TV together daily, as well as various trips to the drive in with the gang, even once or twice just the two of them. She would learn a little more about him every time they were alone together. It didn't take too long to learn that Hyde rarely made even small talk with her if his friends were around. She wasn't bothered by it. She could tell that was his way. It started with simple things like sharing his thoughts about a Charlie's Angels episode and then possibly letting her in on one of his conspiracy theories. She would tell him about California and some of the crazy nights she had there, which of course he topped with a story of his own. Then one night they were leaving the Photo Hut, he asked her out of nowhere.  
"So, heard from your mom?"  
Taken by surprise Jackie didn't respond immediately but then said.  
"Oh well she sent me a postcard but that's all"  
"What'd it say?  
"Thinking of you, some nerve huh? She might as well of put 'you happen to cross my mind' instead huh?" She joked to lighten the mood.  
Hyde chuckled at her comment before finally sharing a piece of his own experience.  
"Yeah mine's was a call" he said not looking at her. "I mean I guess I should be a little grateful she did at least that right"  
"What'd she say? Jackie asked, as he had.  
"Oh she just called to let me know that the rent's paid for the month and she was sure I'd be able to handle taking care of myself"  
"Parents can suck sometimes" Jackie knew not to show pity or try to consol him. He didn't want that. As for her, well she still felt hurt about the situation with her parents but more and more it was going away and right then she felt happy that he could open up to her even for one minute.

"Jackie hurry up would you, the guys are gonna eat all Ms Forman's cookies if we don't hurry and I love those cookies" Donna shouted from the kitchen interrupting Jackie's train of thought.  
"Okay I'm here, I'm ready and I'm sorry" Jackie burst through the door. "What do I carry?"  
"Bring the chips, I got the dip" Donna instructed Jackie who followed her out the door. "Why are you all cute today?" Donna smiled teasingly as they walked next door.  
"Donna please I'm cute everyday"  
"No you put extra time into the clothes, the make up and even the hair" Donna pointed out stopping before the turned the corner into the driveway. "I think you wanna look cute for someone special"  
"Just because I like to look good every once in a while does not mean I'm looking cute for anyone"  
"Not even Hyde?" Donna raised her eyebrows smiling from ear to ear convinced she was right.  
"God do you ever quit. Steven is my friend. Okay plus come on you should know better he hates girls like me"  
"Yet he spends every waking moment with you"  
"He spends every waking moment with Fez too"  
"Not since you've been around" Donna added before walking away from Jackie to meet the guys.  
Jackie ignored the looks Donna gave her at the barbeque. They sat in the driveway while Red barbequed and Kitty drank. Kelso was rambling on about his latest flavor of the week, while Fez whined jealously.  
"So what's up for tonight?" Jackie asked looking to be filled in as she had been throughout the summer.  
"Oh we go to the park and they have this big fireworks show" Donna answered.  
"Yeah last year Kelso almost got beat up by this big biker guy for hitting on his woman" Hyde laughed while thinking back.

"Well, you're the one who said she was looking at me first" Kelso tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, I guess I should've noticed the guy with his arm around her, he was big enough" Hyde smiled proudly.

"Yeah, even I noticed him" Kelso said as if it was obvious.  
Jackie almost asked why he still hit on her but then realized who'd she'd be asking.

"So what time does this fireworks deal happen?" Jackie switched back to the original topic.  
"Oh well the fireworks start a little after 8 when it is dark" Fez said happily. "But the ladies show up by 7 and they are really the only reason I go at all"

"I hear that" Kelso shouted in agreement.

Hyde just shook his head as Jackie, laughed along with Donna and Eric.

Once Red was finished Barbequing and the guys drank the beer they'd stolen from Red, everyone sat together at the table set up outside.

"Well this is lovely, everyone together spending the holiday this way" Kitty gleamed possibly a little tipsy. "I just love when you kids get together like this"

"Kitty they're here everyday" Red pointed out.

"But not on the Nation's birthday" Kitty laughed loudly.

"Let's just eat okay" Red began by serving himself and then everyone followed. While platters of food were passed around Jackie couldn't stop watching everyone and how comfortable they were with each other. She felt especially happy when she realized she was a part of all of it too. She had friends and they loved her. Across from her was Hyde and when she lifted her eyes towards him she found he was looking her way as well. At first she thought that she was caught staring at him, but then realized they were both caught. She was incapable of preventing the smile that formed on her face. He let a smirk slip as well and then as expected that brief moment was over and Jackie knew that she couldn't deny what was happening anymore. She was falling for him and it could only get worse. But, now she was beginning to think that maybe the idea of Hyde seeing her more than a friend was more possible than she had originally thought.

The park was filled with people setting up blankets to mark their spots for the show. There were vendors selling ice cream, pretzels, hot dogs, cotton candy, jewelry, painting, silly hats and bumper sticker. There were even a few games with big stuffed animals as prizes. Jackie stuck with Hyde after the rest left to either make out or find someone to make out with.  
"So what do you usually do for the fourth?" Hyde asked as they wandered aimlessly through the park.  
"Well, I don't go every year but the majority of the years I would go to the pier for the 4th of July"  
"The Pier?"  
"Santa Monica?" She clarified. "They have carnival rides, games and a lot of different foods. So I'd spend the day lying out and then as it got later I'd go on the rides then watch the fireworks over the ocean"  
Hyde straightened up looking forward trying to erase the image of Jackie lying out at the beach.  
"Sounds like you might be disappointed this year" he warned.  
"Are you kidding me this is already the best 4th of July I've ever had" she informed insistently.  
"We haven't even done anything all day" Hyde pointed out.  
"So"  
"How is that fun?"  
"God Steven, haven't you ever been happy just enjoying the company you keep?" As she asked her question she watched his reaction trying to see if she could pick up anything from his expression.  
"Well," he grinned "So far I haven't kept any company that was anything special" he teased receiving a light punch in the arm. "Oh no offensive"  
"Whatever?" She turned her head hiding her grin.  
"That's cool" he ignored her faux anger.  
Instead of saying another word he walked over to one of the vendors and paid for something Jackie couldn't see through all the people. He returned appearing out of the crowd to where he left Jackie and she saw a cotton candy in his hand.  
"I know there's no beach but this is the best I can do" handing her the sugary sweet fluff he looked away at anything but her glowing face.   
"Steven" she called softly and he looked back at her. "Thank you" was all she said but the way she stared at him was unlike anything he'd ever seen. It was so strange to him, all it was, was a look. He had no experience with feelings like this. Hell, he had no experience with feelings period. Maybe there were a few but not like this. He didn't do this. Did he?  
"Hey lets go find the others it's almost dark" he lead the way and she followed closely still coming down from her high. Pushing through the crowd she almost lost him a few times and finally he reached down and took her hand so they wouldn't be separated. She caught him give her a quick look as their hands joined before continuing to search for their friends.   
Catching a glimpse of Donna red hair Jackie pulled Hyde's hand that direction.  
"I see them" she said then led the way over to the two sitting on the blanket.  
"Hey guys we've been looking all over for you" Jackie said coming up from behind them. Dona looked up from the ground at Jackie and Hyde then back at their hands intertwined before they quickly dropped both hands to their side. Knowing Steven would feel embarrassed if Eric or Donna teased she quickly but casually explained.  
"God it's insanity here, I almost got lost like 5 times" Jackie coolly sat down next to Donna.  
Suspiciously Donna gave Jackie the once over but decided to drop it.  
"Where are the other two morons? Hyde asked in very cool Hyde fashion as he joined the 3 on the blanket sitting next to Jackie  
"Well Kelso ran into Pam and it turns out she has a cousin here from Montana or something who according to Pam is a real slut"  
"'According to Pam' " Hyde repeated then laughed.  
"I don't get it" Jackie said feeling left out.  
"Oh" Donna offered to explain. "Pam's a slut"  
"Ohhhhh" Jackie caught on. "I get it"  
Suddenly speakers set up around the park began to play patriotic music and everyone's attention went upward.   
For fifteen minutes the park quietly enjoyed the loud booms followed by burst of color filling the skies. Donna lay back against Eric watching the show together. Jackie glanced over at her cousin and the little neighbor boy who made her so happy. After looking back up at the next display that went off she looked over at Hyde who looked away from the sky into her eyes. She simply gave him a little smile before he spoke.  
"So this is pretty much it. Still the best 4th you've ever had?"  
"Actually even more so than the first time I said it" she reiterated.  
"Well you're crazy. I mean it's good that you had a great time but you're still crazy"  
"I think so too"  
She knew so. She was crazy over this guy and she knew there was even more to him than meets the eye.


	5. Agony & the Ecstacy

**Chapter 5**

_What's it all about  
This crazy love  
How did, our two worlds entwine  
How do I fit in  
to your life  
How did you get into mine  
_  
It had been an interesting summer to say the least. Practically the first day of summer the gang received a new addition to their crew. Hyde had expected the worst after Donna's kind words regarding her cousin. Spoiled, snobby rich girl who was used to getting her way and having guys fall down over her, yeah that was just what Hyde dreamed of.

Needless to say he expected this girl and their long established day to day life to clash in the worst way. That attitude was probably the reason not only himself but every single one of his friends were dumbfounded at how the way the summer turned out.

Although he never admitted there was anything for them to be so shocked about, he knew the rarity of the situation. He wasn't the guy who had girl friends who were actually friends. With the exception of Donna all his friends were the same guys he grew up with.

Not that he had a problem with girls; he just never happened to meet one he actually became friends with. But, it wasn't the friends with a girl part that was the oddest part. It was the girl in particular.

Jackie Burkhart wore pretty sun dresses and was a cheerleader back at her old school. She was homecoming queen every year she attended school there and never went stag anywhere. She was rich, she was beautiful, and not his type. So with all of these points very well known, why did he continue to ponder the possibility of anything more.

Still he was confident this was just a phase and he would be back to normal soon enough. The beginning of school was less than a week away and things would change that's was a definite. Steven Hyde was not a school enthusiastic in any way but he knew that once the school year parties kicked up and the fresh crops of high school chicks was ripe for picking, he would snap back into his old self. Jackie was sure to pick up a guy of her own eventually, if not several, and the confusion would be over.

_Oh shit why did the thought of Jackie and some other idiot give me a strange ache  
_Hyde thought quickly before denying the idea to himself completely.

He prayed for a distraction and luckily was saved by the sound of Fez and Kelso coming down from the driveway.

"Hey man what's going on?" Kelso asked taking a sea on the back of the couch.

"Nothing just got up" Hyde replied casually.

"So this party tonight it's the last bash before school on Monday" Kelso reminded unnecessarily. "We going or what?"

"I'm in what about Erica and his little girlfriends" Hyde teased.

"Well we just saw Donna and Eric making out in the vista cruiser. They said they're going cause Jackie needs some cheering up I guess" Kelso announced simply.

"What do you mean?" Hyde asked maintaining his cool persona while his concern grew.

"Oh Donna mentioned something about Jackie getting a letter from her mom or dad I'm not sure" Fez continued for Kelso whose attention had been lost somewhere during the conversation. 'Apparently she just wants to be alone or something but she still wants to go to the party"

Hyde wasted no time before he got up to see how she was doing, but not without tossing out a lame excuse as to why he was leaving.

"Well I'm gonna go take care of some stuff before tonight catch you guys later"

Eric and Donna didn't notice him as he passed them on his way to Donna's. Without knocking Hyde slipped into the Pinciotti home to find Jackie.

After knocking lightly on her door he heard her respond "Come in"

"Hey' he poked his head first then walked in as normal as ever. "What's going on?" Hyde took a seat across from her onDonna's bed.

"Uh nothing much just hanging out you know thinking" she was a little shocked at his presence. "What brings you by?"

"Just wondering if you were going to the party tonight"

"Oh yeah I'm in I need of one last night of drinking and smoking before school starts"

"Isn't everyone?" He asked rhetorically.

"That's why you came over just to ask me about the party?" She wasn't fooled by his pathetic attempt at an ice breaker.

"I heard something upset you" he admitted feeling a tad embarrassed. "And well that's usually my job, so I want to know what is" he grinned the way he did when he was trying to remain cool.

"It's stupid. You'll think I'm stupid"

"So, I already think that" he pressed. "Come Jackie you can tell me. You know that"

After a few moments of silence had passed between them Jackie let out a frustrated sigh and let Hyde in on the reason for her recent breakdown.

"It's stupid. I just got all emotional cause of the dumb postcard I got from my mom"

"Why what'd it say?"

"Nothing new, only that she talked to my Uncle Bob and heard I'm having fun and that she doesn't want to mess that up by disrupting things here. It's the same shit I don't know why I'm so upset" Jackie voice began to break as she ended her sentence.

Hyde got up from the edge of Donna's bed to sit next to Jackie.  
"Hey look its not stupid Jackie. It's not an easy thing to get over. Parents aren't supposed to flake out on you. So it's completely normal for you to be upset"

"Steven" she asked still staring down hiding her tears "How do you do it?"

He wanted to share with her. He knew what she was going through. But, he didn't share and now she was asking him to and for the first time it didn't scare him.

"Look Jackie I know you think I have figured out a way to deal with this shitty situation. I know I play the part well, that I don't need anyone or anything. That's just how I get by. You want the truth" he asked her and she looked up to nod her head yes. "I wouldn't have been able to get by on my own. If the Forman's hadn't taken me in I don't know where I'd be. Not just the place to stay but the people around me. Eric is like my brother and Donna and Fez and Kelso they keep me sane. Basically the whole abandonment deal sucks" Jackie nodded in agreement. "But that's not our fault and I can accept that now. That's what you need to do. Realize that it's nothing you did or I did. We just got dealt some lousy parents. But fortunately we get an even better trade in"

Jackie smiled thinking of Bob and Donna and the Forman's.

"Does it stop hurting?"

"Well, I can tell you it hurts a little less as time goes by. Whether it goes away completely? God I hope so, but at least we're not alone" he smiled at her.

She smiled at him briefly before her expression grew serious.

"Thank you Steven" she spoke softly just before she slowly inched closer to him placing a soft but lingering kiss on his lips. He kissed her back briefly before she pulled back.

"I'm going to start getting ready" she announced nervously before leaving the room. Hyde walked out of the Pinciotti home stunned at the simple gesture from Jackie. More than shock was confusion, great confusion.

Jackie had foolishly thought that her spontaneous advance on Hyde would have at least initiated some type of response. Despite the fact that she was embarrassed beyond reason after he left she could forget the feeling she had when their lips touched. He kissed her back that had to have meant something right. Later that night at the party Hyde was acting as if nothing had happened.

Jackie tried to mirror that same cool attitude but found she was incapable of looking his way.  
As Jackie focused hard to be subtle Donna and Eric noticed some tension between the twosomes.  
"Hey Jackie" Donna voice pulled Jackie from her thoughts before her hand pulled her away "Can I talk to you?"

"What's up Donna?" Jackie asked once they were out of earshot from Eric and Hyde.

"Is everything cool with you?"

"Oh yeah, I just needed some time to shake it off. It's not uncommon for my mother to be an asshole" Jackie laughed off her earlier state.

"Okay then what about you and Hyde?"  
Jackie face fell at Donna's question. She honestly thought she was hiding her nervousness, but apparently she had been dead wrong.

"What do you mean?" she continued her attempt at covering up.

"Jackie, you know you suck at hiding crap from me especially after that look on your face"

"God Donna you are so nosy" Jackie groaned in defeat.

"So," Donna asked with a goofy smile. "What happened?"  
Jackie sighed before recapping the afternoon up to the kiss.

"Okay, so what's the big deal? So Hyde opened up a little, I mean it's nothing to be uncomfortable about."

"Then I kissed him" Jackie admitted.

"What?" Donna exclaimed loudly

"Shh Donna keep your voice down" Jackie slapped her arm while looking around to make sure her outburst hadn't brought attention to them. "You can not repeat any of this to anyone, even Eric. He'll go straight to Hyde"

"Don't tell me Hyde didn't notice" Donna teased her cousin.

Jackie shot her a look proudly, "Donna please I'm Jackie Burkhardt okay. Notice? Like he'd ever be able to forget" she added as she whipped her hair over her shoulder.

Donna didn't respond, only smiled amused as always. Jackie was staring out toward the party scene before her and following where Jackie focused her attention, Donna found Hyde.

He just stood there, casually talking with random people who felt the need to walk up to him. A few "well known" females visited him as well and failed in catching his interest.

Donna looked back at Jackie's whose expression changed to a more frustrated one.

As Jackie finally broke through the hold he had on her, Donna took one final glance at Hyde, who was now staring at Jackie. It was very quick but it was obvious and once he realized Donna caught him he turned and walked away.

"So, what's wrong Jackie?" Donna asked more comforting than before.

"I'm so stupid. Why did I do that? Now he's going to be all weird around me" She groaned out loud before continuing. "And I knew it was stupid too. I know he doesn't go for girls like me. I mean everyone knows that."

"Jackie c'mon you don't know what he's thinking. You don't know that he didn't like it or that he doesn't like you"

"Donna I realize that you've been betrothed to the neighbor boy since like birth but when a guy likes you he usually doesn't avoid you"

"Um Jackie I know you've never been friends with a guy you didn't make out with before" Donna mimicked her tone. "But when one likes you, he's more nervous than a total stranger would be making a move"

Jackie was silent at Donna's sensible explanation not to mention annoyed that she actually made sense. Despite the logic, Jackie just couldn't imagine Hyde being interested in her.

'Whatever Donna look I'm just gonna forget I ever did what I did and hopefully me and Steven can go back to normal"

"But Jackie if you have feelings for him you should tell him"

"Why? I like being friends with him, I don't wanna mess that up"

"C'mon you don't think he'll stop being your friend for something like that"

"I'm not trying to find out"

Donna examined her face carefully.

"What are you looking at?" Jackie snapped.

"You're making up excuses"

"No, I'm going to enjoy the party" Jackie ended the conversation by walking away. Donna would let it go for now but not for good.

Jackie was walking around out in the backyard stopping to talk with a few people, when she was bumped by a passing drunk jock and almost knocked down. Before she could completely lose her balance, two hands reached out and caught her.

"Oh shit" Jackie exclaimed before turning to thank the person who helped her out. "Thank yo…." She stopped once she saw who she was faced with.

"Drunk already?" Hyde teased her with a smirk.

"Not me, some huge jock guy almost fell on me. I mean God if he wants me that bad maybe he should just introduce himself" Jackie praised herself which annoyed Hyde which she enjoyed.

"I wonder if you'll ever go 5 whole minutes before complimenting yourself.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing" she smiled.  
The silence between them was slowly becoming a bit uncomfortable and Jackie decided to lay it all out to avoid any future situations like this.

"Hey Steven" she playfully hit his arm. "Thanks for like you know worrying about me and talking to me and stuff. I mean I know what a big leap that is for you, talking and all"

"Yeah well, I figured I could try it at least once" he grinned at her.  
Jackie felt a tingle begin to spread through out. The things she felt when he was around were indescribable.

"And" she continued embarrassed but smiled when she saw the same expression on his face. "I was really upset and I didn't mean to be all weird. So I say we just forget that last part happened"

"That's cool" he replied as Jackie rolled her eyes at his Zen. "And hey don't beat yourself up, I'm completely irresistible"

"Oh my God' she laughed. 'I think I'm rubbing off on you"

"God help me you are" he shook his head in distress and Jackie just laughed.

Relief filled the both of them that the weirdness was over and they could resume their normal day to day activities of pretending to be just friends.


	6. U Got the Look

**Chapter 6  
**  
_Here we are folks  
The dream we all dream off  
Boy versus girl in the World Series of love  
_  
Hyde tried not to think about it much. That day at the party, after she had kissed him, he was so nervous he didn't know how he should act. Jackie had kissed him, and it was great. It was only for a few moments but it was unlike any other kiss he'd had before. Her lips were so soft and even though they hadn't gotten into full on making out, it was still hot and had an effect on him like no other.

He couldn't figure out if her emotional state at the time was the only reason it even happened or if she really wanted to do what she did. He had never been nervous around girls or even as worked up over a girl.

When they finally spoke at the party he played it cool, despite the pinch like sensation in his chest he felt when he heard her say they should just forget it. Still, he never let on that he was maybe a bit disappointed at her statement. So they were back to normal, hanging out in the basement, circle time, and even sharing a little more personnel details with one another.

Hyde was sitting on the back end of his El Camino in the school parking lot. They were into their third week of the school year and he had established his daily routine for the year. So he waited in his car as he did every day and prepared for the newly familiar feeling which came about when she came into view.

It wasn't unusual for Jackie to be followed by several people as she made her way out of school. She was the hot new chick who got the attention of the school male population, which made the girls flock to her as well. It annoyed him, though he had been getting used to it, but on this particular day he noticed something different.

Instead of Jackie walking out with a group of drooling guys or giddy girls, she walked with only one other person. Mike Jameson was the star pitcher on Varsity baseball. There hadn't been a girl in school yet who'd been able to resist his charms. Behind his dark sunglasses Hyde watched as Jackie laughed at whatever it was Mike was saying to her.

_Damn why does he have to talk right in here ear. She's not deaf_

Hyde thought annoyed at the closeness between the two of them. Refusing to acknowledge his own jealousy he watched someone else move in on Jackie

_U walked in, I woke up  
I never seen a pretty girl  
Look so tough, baby  
U got that look  
_

As Jackie walked through the halls to the parking lot she was joined by the most persistent of her current suitors. Jackie had been bombarded with attention from the guys at Point Place High. After a few weeks she realized she hadn't let herself get to know any of them. She let them follow her around and she would laugh at their jokes. At the Hub she accepted when they offered to buy her a soda or fries. Even at the parties she let them get her beer. In all the situations she always ended up leaving to hang out with Hyde. As much fun as she had with Hyde she had to accept the fact that "friends" was all they'd ever be. Plus she liked dating and she missed it. She was good at it.

Looking up she saw Hyde waiting in his car for her and she felt her face light up instantly. Everyday this happened and it wasn't as if she didn't already know he was waiting there.

"Well thanks for walking me out but my ride's waiting" Jackie gestured Hyde's way.

"Oh yeah, I seen you and Hyde hanging together. You guys pretty tight?"

"Yeah we're good friends?" She confirmed.

"Just friends?" he asked raising his eyebrow assuming more.

"Please its strange enough we're even friends" Jackie pointed out.

"You have a point" Mike laughed. "So can I call you sometime?"

Jackie thought for a second. He was kind of cute, sorta funny. Why not?  
So she grabbed a pen from her purse and without a word took his hand writing her number before walking away.

"Hey" Jackie smiled as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Hey" Hyde responded without looking her way appearing angry at her.

She didn't say anything the ride home and he began to feel guilty knowing she would be hurt if she thought he was mad at her. He had no reason to be mad, she didn't owe him any explanation, and she didn't deserve to be treated unfairly.

"So, how'd you do on that quiz you were freaking out about" His voice eased her immediately and she smiled with relief that he wasn't mad at her.

"Oh, yeah when I saw the questions I was relieved. I studied all the right stuff"

"Yeah especially since you studied everything" he looked over at her with a disapproving look. "Who'd have guessed he be friends with a teeny bopper school girl."

"Hey I can't help it" she whined. "I'm gonna need to have perfect grades so I get a scholarship or no college for me"

"Who would volunteer for school once they've just served out their sentence?"

"I bet you'd like college" she ignored his question while looking at him confident with her statement.

"What? You're crazy" he denied. "You'd have to be to sign up for more crap at these institutional learning facilities, after 12 years of this shit"

"It's not the same as high school Steven. Plus, you like to learn, that's why you're so smart"

"Jackie what are you talking about I'm the biggest slacker in this school, ask anyone"

"Fine Steven, have it your way. I know I'm right, and really that's all that matters" Jackie said annoyed when he didn't give himself more credit.

He knew Jackie held him in high regard as far as intelligence. She had this idea in her head that he could accomplish anything. Where the hell did that come from. She barely knew him for a few months and already had this weird faith in him. But then again a lot of things had been freaking him out lately especially anything concerning Jackie. He had found himself having developed this friendship with someone who he'd never expect to even be able to hold a conversation with. Fact was no one had even looked at him as much of anything before.

Sure Red and Kitty and it meant a lot that they did but it was different with his friends. Where as he knew Donna and Eric respected Hyde's opinion and considered him a independent resourceful type, he knew they had their doubts about how his future would turn out. Jackie was different though, she honestly believed in him and it was a great feeling, but also an unfamiliar one.

So he did what he usually did when faced with uncomfortable situations. He changed the subject.

"So this weekend is that party at the lake after the game, which I'm not going to so don't ask" he added quickly. Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "So are we gonna go?" He asked expecting the standard response of yes.

"Oh well, that guy Mike" she hesitated feeling nervous and not sure why. "Well he said maybe we might go out this weekend, he's gonna call me so I might go with him"

Brief silence followed but felt like forever.

"Oh" Hyde knew he had to respond and that was all he could think of. "Well maybe I'll see you there"

They were pulling in to the driveway where the rest of the gang was playing basketball.

"Hey guys" Jackie smiled casually joining Donna who had switched places with Hyde in the game.

"So how was your cheer meeting?" Donna asked, with a teasing tone. "I mean like what's the hot gossip I wanna hear all about it"

"Shut up like I pay attention to those morons' stupid stories" Jackie said as Donna stared at her unconvinced. "Ok I do sometimes but only when they're really juicy. Besides I have news of my own."

"Dying to hear it" Donna urged her to continue while maintaining the same tone.

"Well, so I was walking out with Mike after school and he asked me if I wanted to go out sometime. So I figured I've been dateless for long enough and I said yeah"

"Oh well, that's cool. Mike's cute and he has that whole star pitcher thing going for him" Donna had a dash a skepticism in her voice.

"I sense a 'but' coming on"

"Well, where was Hyde?" Donna asked hesitantly.

"In the car waiting for me" Jackie answered nonchalantly but knew where this was going

"Did he see you with Mike?"

"Donna what does this have to do with anything?" Jackie groaned feeling herself becoming aggravated.

"Cause I don't know " she looked at the guys confirming they were still into their game and lowered her voice. "I just thought you and Hyde were getting somewhere. I mean you spend all your time with him"

"Donna look" Jackie lowered her voice as well to be discreet. "I admit I like Steven, ok I told you this in confidence. I like Steven a lot ok, but me and him aren't anything more than friends"

"Yeah but I really think he,"

"No Donna look, I'm not gonna throw myself at him, again" She cut off her persistent cousin mid sentence. "I deserve to have fun and date and I can't do any of that with Steven"

Donna nodded with understanding and acceptance.  
"Ok fine, I won't say anything else about it. You're right and I won't mention it again"

"Thank you. So anyways I have a date" she repeated as if to start fresh. "It's no big deal, we're pretty much just going to the party together after the game"

"Well it's a start, you haven't been on a date since you've been here"

"Thank you Donna for reminding me"  
Donna only laughed at her. Eventually Jackie joined in on amused with Donna's goofiness.

"Hey what's so funny" Eric walked over after he and Kelso lost to Fez and Hyde.

"Nothing, just preparing Jackie for her reunion with the dating scene"

"Oh really" Eric shared a look with Donna briefly. "Who do you have a date with?"

"Mike Jameson" Jackie answered very aware of the fact that He and Donna were both trying to sneak a reaction from Hyde. Jackie didn't understand why they couldn't realize what she already had. He doesn't care. He didn't see her in that way.  
"Any way it's not a big deal. We're just going to the party together probably" she tried to take the focus off her date.

"Well that's good that way we can all make sure that bastard doesn't try to get frisky" Fez assured Jackie while putting his arm around her protectively

"Thanks Fez" she smiled at his concern.

"Well unless we're gonna continue yapping about Jackie's highly anticipated night" Hyde spoke up, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I say we head to the Hub or something I'm hungry"

"I second that" Kelso yelled as usual. Eventually they were all moving toward the cars. Jackie naturally getting in the car with Hyde quietly. On the drive there, they didn't say much to one another. She felt silly about the thoughts that were going through her head.

He's like that all the time. It has nothing to do with me. It's not like he's jealous cause he could care less. Why do I keep thinking there's a shot when there's not? I just want to be over this already. He is my friend that's all

"You buying right" he swatted her leg playfully to catch her attention.

"Yeah, it's my turn right" she answered with the wise ass tone they used with one another.  
He smirked, his eyes remaining on the road, while her stayed on him a few moments longer.

Yup that's all

_Here we are folks  
The dream we all dream of  
_


	7. I Like It

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show**

**Title taken from song by Debarge**

**Chapter 7**

_I've been thinkin' 'bout you for quite a while  
You're on my mind everyday and every night  
My every thought is you, the things you do  
Seems so satisfying to me, I must confess it, girl _

Ooh...and I like it  
You send chills up my spine every time  
I take a look at you  
Ooh...and I like it  
Girl, you're blowin' My mind with the things you say to me

It was going on 2 hours that Jackie had spent getting ready for her date. She was past the hair phase of the process and currently finishing up her make up. After a grueling process of elimination, Jackie finally decided on an outfit and changed.

Now, it was common knowledge that Jackie had a long prep time on a normal day. No one paid any mind anymore, except this time was different. Donna had been noticing something different about Jackie. She definitely seemed more focused and maybe even nervous.

Having left during the applying of the make-up, Donna returned to the room finding Jackie pretty much ready to go. She couldn't believe how great Jackie looked. It wasn't rare that Jackie's appearance turned heads but Donna knew tonight she was going to raise pulses.

"Wow" Donna complimented. "I hope Mike is up for this"

Jackie's expression almost seemed confused for a second before replying,

"Oh yeah well I'm sure he'll be fine" She hadn't really been thinking of Mike that much but preferred not to open that can of worms.

"So you must really be interested in him" Donna commented as Jackie pulled on her shoes.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well cause you spent so much time getting all dolled up for your date" Donna wanted to add, unless it's for someone else, but was able to restrain herself.

"Please Donna I just like to look good, plus he's already drooling over me as it is" Jackie pointed out.

"Anyway," Donna rolled her eyes. "What time is he picking you up?"

"Like 8"

"Well you have like 20 minutes you wanna come by the Forman's before you go"

"Sure" Jackie replied casually despite her excitement that Steven would see her. Donna was finding it more difficult to remain quiet.

"Man we're up like 6 points" Hyde boasted while dribbling in Eric's face.

"You're hopeless"

"He's right Eric, we're going to crush you" Fez joined in.

"Hey we can still come back to win"

Just then Hyde passed the ball to Fez who scored.

"Oh nothing but net" Hyde taunted mercilessly.

"Are you bullying him again?" Donna called out and all 4 guys turned toward the 2 girls walking their way.

Hyde suddenly was in need of water badly. His throat became dry and he suspected if he were capable of speaking which he currently was not, his mouth would be to dry to speak.

He had seen her a million times and every time she had looked beautiful in a way he'd never seen a girl look before. But, as she approached him now, he almost forgot to breathe from the sight of her.

Jackie had the ability to make a regular casual style into something that was not in any way regular. If you dissected everything you'd see that she was simply wearing jeans, and a black top with a jean jacket. True the jeans were tight and the black top happened to be a sexy halter but she made it look damn hot.

Jackie had been focusing on Hyde as she approached the guys in the driveway, not caring at this particular moment of being obvious.

"Hey Jackie, looking good" Kelso was the first to speak up.

"Thanks Kelso" Jackie smiled.

"Mike won't be able to keep his hands off you" Fez added but then thought about it. "But, he better or we will crush him"

"Excuse Fez" Eric explained. "Hyde fills his head with violent thoughts"

"Well, thanks anyway Fez" Jackie smiled at him before looking toward Hyde. "So you gonna be okay without your sidekick" she teased.

"What're you talking about, Fez is coming with me" Hyde replied with his expected sarcasm and got laughs even from Jackie.

"Sure, sure, you tell yourself whatever you need to get through the night without crying"

"Whatever" he dismissed her, while everyone continued to laugh.

The sound of a car door interrupted their moment causing them all to look toward the street.

There was Mike Jameson walking up the Forman driveway, doing a good job of hiding his nervousness as he approached the tight knitted basement gang.

"Hey guys" he nodded to everyone.

"What's up man" "Hey" "Hello" were heard randomly from everyone except Hyde who gestured with a nod of the head.

"So I guess I'll see you guys at the party then" she spun back around to face her friends, eyes scanning across all their faces ending with Hyde who held her gaze a bit longer. "Bye"

She walked off hearing her friends farewell's behind her.

Once she drove off there was a brief silence among the group. Secretly they all were thinking the same thing; even Kelso had an idea about what was really going on. Hyde could play cool around anyone, he was great at it but his friends could sense something boiling inside of him and that Jackie was very much a part of it.

_Like when I'm all alone with you_

_You know exactly what to do_

_You put that fire inside of me_

_And make it more than just a dream_


	8. I Feel For You

**Song belongs to the one and only Prince**

**Chapter 8**

_Baby, baby, when I look at you  
I get a warm feeling inside  
There's something about the things you do  
That keeps me satisfied  
I wouldn't lie to you, baby  
It's mainly a physical thing  
This feeling that I got for you, baby  
It makes me wanna sing  
I feel for you - I think I love you  
I feel for you - I think I love you  
_

The party turned out just as many others before to be a huge turnout but then again other than the football game, what else were the kids of Point Place gonna do on a Saturday night.

Hyde drove himself, Fez and Kelso while Donna rode with Eric alone. They made their casual entrance into the crowd of people that had invaded the area overlooking the lake.

The lake was the most popular spot of the high school kids to have parties. They didn't always get away with it but once in awhile they were successful. It appeared that this was going to be a successful night.

Rumor had it that a few guys in school made some arrangements with a few local cops who would be patrolling the area to look the other way as far as the party was concerned. It had worked a couple of time before and from the looks of it would work again tonight.

"Oh my God tell me that I'm not imagining those beautiful goddesses skinny dipping" Fez gasped asking Kelso for confirmation.

"No my friend, I too see them and I think it's time for a dip" Kelso and fez headed toward the lake together leaving Hyde, Eric, and Donna.

"I'm gonna get me a beer" Hyde announced his departure from the couple.

Usually, at least recently, Kelso and Fez would harass the slutty females, Eric and Donna would continue to be inseparable and Jackie and Hyde would just hang out. Hyde was playing the part well, but he was a little lost without her at his side.

A little annoyed with himself and his completely uncharacteristic thoughts, Hyde was now determined to get completely wasted and focus on what he knew best, partying.

"Hyde" A loud voice called out to him as he neared the keg.

"What's up man? I was wondering when you were gonna show your ugly face around here"

"What's up Marco" Hyde slapped hands in that familiar way that guys greet each other.

Marco had been put in charge of the kegs for this event but didn't seem bothered by the groans from those in line when he stopped to talk to Hyde after filling his cup.

"So hey where's Jackie, I haven't ever seen you're crew at a party with someone missing."

"She should be coming later I guess. Not sure really" Hyde offered vaguely.

Marco returned to his duties and didn't inquire any further about Jackie. Instead he asked "Well we're about to start up a little session, you in?"

"Always man, always"

The game had been highly uneventful. She never had a more boring time at a football game. Usually her and Donna would make fun of Eric and Kelso who would get worked up over the score. Fez also always provided some entertainment with his strange behavior towards several female classmates. Hyde never went to football games but they always met up afterwards.

Now Jackie couldn't wait to get to the party and hang out with her friends.

"You've been kinda quiet tonight" Mike's voice broke through a daze she hadn't he realized she'd been in.

"Oh well it was kinda loud at the game to talk there. I guess I was still in silent mode" she offered up an explanation for being such a blah date.

"You're right it was pretty loud. Now we're off to a party which won't be much different. Wow what an awful date I arranged"

"No" Jackie laughed softly. "That's not true. Besides it's not over we still have the party to go to"

"Maybe we can do something else instead" he suggested.

Oh shit she thought. Deciding to pretend she didn't pick up on his obvious hint to spend some time alone.

"No don't be silly. The party will be fun and I know you wouldn't want to miss it"

"Yeah, you're right" he agreed covering his disappointment. "Let's go then" he opened her door for her before getting in himself and driving off toward the lake.

Jackie walked with Mike toward the party allowing him to hold her hand. Donna was the first one she saw and she immediately headed in her direction puling Mike with her.

"Jackie!" Donna said spinning around to greet her with a bright smile. "You're finally here. I missed you so much"

Donna was clearly not herself and Jackie couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Are you having fun?" Jackie managed to ask.

"Well, I am" Donna leaned forward to whisper the rest but Eric was still able to hear since she wasn't actually whispering like she thought. "Mr. crabby there thinks I've had too much. Can you believe that? Me?"

"Well, maybe you should take a break and se how you feel"

"I can do that"

"Okay, good" Jackie smiled at Eric hopefully as she walked off with Mike.

Mike led her now to a group of his friends and they started talking baseball, at least the little she bothered to pay attention to was baseball. Scanning the crowd she finally found him.

He was in a circle with some acquaintances she'd met earlier that summer. She couldn't help but smile at how cool he always managed to appear no matter where he was.

"I'll be right back okay. I'm gonna grab a beer" she informed Mike quickly leaving not waiting for a response.

He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings at that moment and was already on his third rotation in the circle, so when he heard her voice he thought he was dreaming.

Quickly he remembered he hadn't been sleeping and turned to his left and was face to face with her and her princess like grin.

_Baby, baby, when I lay wit' you  
There's no place I'd rather be  
I can't believe, can't believe it's true  
The things that you do to me  
I wouldn't lie to you, baby  
I'm physically attracted to you  
This feeling that I got for you, baby (Ooh baby)  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do (for you girl)  
_

"Hey boys, I thought I'd come to let you know I've finally arrived. I know how much you must have been missing me"

"Oh Jackie, baby doll. We were just asking Hyde if you were gonna make an appearance you know a party isn't complete without you" Marco always told Jackie exactly what she wanted to hear. They had hit it off right away when they met in the summer.

"So hey how about you fill me up since I'm here and all" she smiled sweetly.

"How did I know you'd try to charm your way to the front of the line?" Hyde asked pretending to be annoyed by her.

"Well you know I stick with what works" she answered.

"She's got a point Hyde, it does work" Marco handed her a full cup.

Taking a few steps to the side Jackie and Hyde engaged in their own private conversation.

"So how was the game?"

"Eh" was all she said. "Did I miss anything here?"

"Someone stole Kelso and Fez's clothes when they went skinny dipping" Hyde happily shared.

"I should probably be more surprised to hear that than I am"

"Where's your date?"

"He ran into some friends"

"Comparing stats?" Hyde teased.

"They do talk about other things" Jackie lied.

"Well don't get too wild and crazy with that bunch of rebels now"

"Shut up Steven, besides I don't have to run back over there. I've spent the last 2 hours with him"

"Already sick of him? So much for Mr. Wonderful"

"No he's cool. I guess I'm just not used to being away from you idiots for that long"

"If you're wanting me to say I missed you you're crazy" he laughed at her to make her mad.

"Please Steven. I would not think that I know better" she replied with attitude.

"You sure" he let it slip but quickly covered it with his signature cocky smirk.

She looked hopeful for a second before rolling her eyes at his comment. "Besides I'm sure Donna missed me"

Not saying anything he just scanned the crowd appearing uninterested.

"Whatever I'll see you later" Jackie walked off feeling stupid and a little sad. She wished he didn't have this affect on her, that she didn't analyze anything and everything he did.

Walking back over to Mike who was smiling at her so sincerely she started o feel guilty. Was she using him? She didn't mean to but she needed to get over Steven. Needed to stop thinking of him. Who knows she might even begin to really like Mike, eventually.

_I feel for you--I think I love you  
_


	9. Lost in Emotion

**Song belongs to Lisa Lisa and the Cult Jam**

**Chapter 9**

_Lost in emotion  
Some guys will promise you a  
Marriage made in heaven  
But I'm gonna stick to my guns  
Like waitin for their love  
That I might be gettin  
My dreams have yet begun  
Am I a fool Cause I don't know  
Just how you feel  
And this love for you, oh my  
I can't conceal oh oh  
Lost in emotion  
_

It had been a couple weeks since Jackie and Mike's first date. Since the party they had begun to spend more and more time together. Of course this meant Jackie spent less and less time with Hyde. Of course he never complained or even mentioned it, instead he found his own way to spend his days.

It was as if he was going for some kind of record. In 2 weeks Hyde had been seen with at least 7 different girls. It seemed like every day there was a different girl sitting with him at the Hub, or seen getting into his car. Jackie hadn't been as successful as Hyde in keeping silent about his new hobby.

"I don't know what he sees in these skanks he's been running around with lately" Jackie glared at him form across the Hub.

"I don't think he's really interested in what qualities they have to offer Jackie" Donna pointed out trying not to laugh at Jackie's obvious jealousy. "Who cares about Hyde's latest "activity", what's going on with you and Mike?"

"What? Oh nothing really we're just hanging out. Things are going ok" Jackie continued to sneak glances at Hyde and company.

"Well has he asked you to be his girlfriend yet? Donna struggled with keeping this conversation alive.

"No, but what's the rush anyway" Jackie said annoyed at the subject. "Things are fine the way they are"

"I just think if you aren't into Mike as much as he's into you then maybe you shouldn't lead him on" Donna cautiously suggested to Jackie.

Silently Jackie stared at Donna, unable to actually believe what she just said to her.

"I'm not leading him on" Jackie responded defensively. "We have a lot of fun and I do like him"

"Then why have you spent the better part of the afternoon concerned with Hyde and his newest eye candy" Donna pointed out.

"I'm so sick of this. I'll see you at home" Jackie got up and stormed off. Stealing one last look before walking out the door, however this time she found he was doing the same.

_Just how true are the rumors  
I am hearing  
About this crush you have on me  
Maybe I'm blind  
cause I just don't see it  
But I want to believe  
what they see  
_

**Later in the basement**

"Hey Jackie nice of you to stop by and visit" Eric nagged as soon as she was seated.

"Yeah I though it would be a treat for you guys since I've been absent lately, and it seems I was right" Jackie smiled.

"I was being sarcastic" Eric pointed out.

"Well then get better at it" Jackie said earning a laugh from the rest in the room.

Just then the basement door opened and in walked Hyde and some chick they had never met before.

"Hey what's going on?" Hyde asked with the blonde in the skimpy outfit followed closely behind.

"Jackie's here!" Fez stated the obvious, very excited.

"I see that" Hyde stared at her for only a moment but it felt like longer for the both of them. "Well everyone this is Nikki, Nikki this is everyone"

"Hi everyone" Nikki waved unenthused.

"Hi Nikki" Jackie spoke up. "I would offer you a seat but it looks like we just don't have room for anyone else" Jackie said in her sweetest yet purposely obvious fake tone.

"Oh that's ok we'll just go to my room then" Hyde smirked which let Jackie know he was trying to piss her off. "C'mon Nikki"

Nikki smiled victoriously as she followed Hyde "Nice meeting you all" she spoke to Jackie specifically then disappeared to the back.

No one said a word as Jackie sat fuming for a few minutes before finally blowing.

"I have things to do. See you guys later" Jackie stormed out.

"So how long is this gonna go on" Kelso asked breaking the silence.

"From the looks of things a long time" Donna answered feeling just as frustrated.

Mike didn't know how long they had been sitting in silence, but it was definitely starting to worry him.

"Jackie are you okay?" Mike asked bringing her from her thoughts where she had been lost for a moment.

"Huh? Oh sorry I'm fine I was just thinking" Jackie smiled and took a drink of her soda avoiding eye contact.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked concerned.

"Oh no it's nothing" she insisted. She wouldn't know how to answer if she wanted to. She found herself thinking about Hyde more and more. Nothing specific really just random memories from the past summer. In no way did she intend to share them with Mike.

"Well, there was something I wanted to talk to you about" he began feeling very nervous. "I've really had a lot of fun these last few weeks hanging out with you and I think you've had fun with me too"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"I was thinking that maybe we could, well if you wanted to be my girlfriend." he finally finished and now waited for her response hopefully.

"Mike" she smiled sweetly and tilted her head in an "awww" kind of way "Yes of course"

"Great, ok good" he beamed obviously relieved. Then pulled her in for a kiss. During the kiss Jackie tried to concentrate on giving him all her attention but was unable to clear Hyde from her thoughts and she felt herself begin to feel guilty already.

_I find myself telling you things  
I don't even tell my best friend  
I keep showin emotions, not knowin  
Just wear it all stems from  
Sometimes I wonder  
if I am in your heart  
Even though I don't live there yet  
I'm afraid it'll be cold and dark  
I'm lost in emotion  
_

She heard him drive off after walking her to the door and once he was gone she headed straight out the back door to the Forman's. Hyde was there shooting hoops alone and though she knew he noticed her he didn't stop playing to acknowledge her.

" Hey Steven" Jackie leaned against the Vista Cruiser watching him play.

"What's going on Jackie?" he asked not really caring since he knew where'd she's just returned from.

"So where's everyone?"

"Down in the basement. I couldn't sit through another Charlie's Angels"

"Since when?" Jackie asked unconvinced.

"Ok I couldn't sit through another Kelso vs. Fez debate"

"Can't say I blame you"

It was extremely uncomfortable as neither continued to carry on the small talk. Jackie decided to break the ice in her own special way.

"So I'm surprised to be able to catch you between dates." she smiled teasing him about his recent popularity.

"Yeah well I guess it's your lucky night then" his cocky smirk had much more of an effect. It infuriated her how easy she let him get to her.

"So what's up with you lately?" Jackie realized beating around the bush was pointless. "Did I do something to make you mad"

"Now why do you think that"

"We've barely spoken for almost a month"

"So what? Since when are we required to keep in constant contact" Hyde bit feeling as if she were blaming him the past few weeks.

"God Steven All I'm saying is- Argh Just forget it Steven" Jackie threw her hands in the air and turned to retreat home to her own room but couldn't resist. "I don't know why you've been such a jerk lately. I don't know if it's because you're more interested in Point Place's most eligible skanks, or if I did something to piss you off. Do you have a problem with Mike or something"

"Please Jackie I could care less about who you go out with" Hyde finally displayed a reaction to her last suspicion about Mike.

"Obviously there isn't much you do care about" Jackie sadly responded and walked away from her temporary best friend she had enjoyed for only 4 months.

_Hit the beat now  
When I'm feelin,  
I hate this feelin  
Lost in emotion  
I can't redeem it  
I wanna be with you  
But I don't know how  
In my heart babe,  
I can feel the beat now.  
_


End file.
